


And it had to be Blue

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After her attempt to save Mona doesn't work, Nora desperately tries to hold onto hope.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Mona Wu
Kudos: 3





	And it had to be Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt your favorite color (which is blue).

The hope that stirred in Mona's chest was overwhelming, even when she was still very much against what Nora had just done. But if it worked, if she could wish them both onto the Waverider, to safety, she would make it her first priority to find a way to free Nora from the curse, to make sure that she never would have to do someone else's bidding ever again.

Already feeling safety in reaching distance, she made the wish, but nothing happened. And no matter how much Nora screamed at Tabitha, it didn't change anything. They were still trapped and Nora had taken a curse upon herself, again, for nothing.

"I am so sorry."

Speaking was hard, but she tried, having to apologize because it was her who Nora had done this for, her she had tried to save.

But instead of being angry, Nora just smiled at her and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Save your strength. I'm sure they will come for us. We just need to wait."

"Okay."

She didn't really believe it and she knew Nora didn't either, but she lied back down because the pain became too much and there was nothing else she could do.

"And I always hated blue."

It was not meant for her to hear, Nora had been quiet and she knew it was just something she was mumbling to herself, but Mona couldn't help but laugh a little, followed by a coughing fit.

"Blue is my favorite color." Smiling a little, she looked up at Nora, who actually looked truly stunning in the Fairy Godmother dress. "And I know things are awful and all, but you look really great in that."

Now Nora smiled a little too, even though it seemed a little incredulous.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nora scoffed, then took her hand and they both fell into an anxious but not uncomfortable silence, Mona drifting in and out of consciousness. 

If this was it, if this was how she would die, she was glad that at least her friend was by her side. Even when they didn't agree on their favorite colors.


End file.
